waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Caballeros (House of Mouse)
"The Three Caballeros" is the third episode of House of Mouse, originally aired on ABC on February 3, 2001. Synopsis The Three Caballeros are to perform at the club, but nobody knows that Donald was one of the Caballeros, so he tries to be the most important performer of the group by renaming himself "The Duck Formerly Known as Donald" (a parody of Prince). When Panchito and José finally arrive, they play their favorite brand of tricks on Donald and he soon comes around. Featured cartoons * Donald's Fish Fry * How to Be Smart Episode Introduction "Right here on beautiful Downtown Main Street, it's Disney's House of Mouse!" Mickey Introduction "And now, put your hands together for the mouse who made red shorts, yellow shoes, and white gloves a fashion statement: Mickey Mouse!" Sponsor Today's entertainment courtesy of: "The Three Caballeros (Featuring the Duck Formerly Known as Donald)" Trivia * During the Three Caballeros soundtrack sponsor, the four tracks listed are title references to other Disney songs as follows: **Who's Afraid of the Big Mad Duck - Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (The Three Little Pigs) **One Duck Ahead - One Jump Ahead (Aladdin) **Just Can't Wait to Be a Wing - I Just Can't Wait to Be King (The Lion King) **Donaldi-Duckity-Do - Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (Cinderella) * Mickey interviews several Disney characters who appeared in the series on who is the third member of the Three Caballeros, and their answers are as follows (albeit none of them guessed it right (unless excluding Chip (whose answer was interrupted) and Pumbaa)); ** Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum: Tweedle Dee says it's Grumpy, while Tweedle Dum says it's Sneezy. ** Goofy: On his first try, he mentions that there are seven of them. On his second try, he names "Cubby, Darlene, and Annette." Finally, Mickey gives a hint that the third Caballero wears a sailor shirt, leading Goofy to guess that it's Mickey. ** Chip and Mrs. Potts: Chip is about to answer ("I know! I know! I know! I-"), only to get abruptly interrupted. It was unknown what his answer was and therefore if he actually got it right or not. ** Timon and Pumbaa: Timon says its Simba, but Pumbaa thought it was Donald Duck (however, Mickey apparently overlooks Pumbaa's answer). Gallery Goofy on the roof looking for Pooh.PNG|Goofy takes the order to give Pooh some honey "on the house" literally. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum on Mouse on the Street.PNG Goofy on Mouse on the Street.PNG|"The third Caballero? Hmmm, I know there's seven of 'em..." Mrs. Potts and Chip on Mouse on the Street.PNG Timon and Pumbaa on Mouse on the Street.PNG|"Who's the third Caballero? Ha! I don't wonder, I know. It's Simba." Timon and Pumbaa on Mouse on the Street(2).PNG|"But Timon, I always thought it was Donald Duck." Donald crying.PNG|Donald crying after seeing that only a few people know he's the third Caballero. Daisy with Lumiere and Cogsworth.PNG The Duck Formerly Known as Donald.PNG The Duck Formerly Known as Donald posing.PNG The Duck Formerly Known as Donald's agent.PNG The Duck Formerly Known as Donald with his agent.PNG The Duck Formerly Known as Donald's agent talking to the Censored Monkeys.PNG|"Ah, but this is The Duck Formerly Known as Donald merchandise." The Three Caballeros - Mickey surprised.png|"Autographs?!" The Bimbettes admire The Duck Formerly Known as Donald.PNG|"He's super duper duck-a-rific!" Jose and Panchito shaking hands with Mickey.PNG The Bimbettes and Tilda trample Donald.PNG Panchito Donald and Jose.PNG Mickey holding Donald back.PNG The Three Caballeros Greatest Hits soundtrack.PNG Jose and Panchito shaking hands with Mickey(2).PNG